nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Terra Solis
In the Year 2040, many citizens of both the U.S. and Canada who were left in poverty by their governments all came together and spoke to their respective leaders. They asked for a piece of land inbetween the neighboring nations. This land was to be used to support the homeless, many of which had ideal skills in constructing a new government. This issue was to be held on an internetional scale, which involved a vote from the UN to agree to grant the peoples wishes and recognize them as a new nation. The terms for establishing this new nation was simple #An organization for the government had to be established #A charter had to written #An agriculture system had to be made #An energy system had to be made #And some form of defense force had to established The homeless spent an extra two years in poverty, as they were deciding how everything was to be constructed. by 2042, a vote was held by the UN to decided whether or not these people could have their country. In less than a month 112 of the 193 countries voted yes for the establishment of a new nation, but with the condition that the nation be split in two (Grand Republic of Terra Solis & Imperial Republic of Terra Solis), since it covered parts of Canada and U.S. Many countries provided raw materials and goods for both nations at no cost in order for them to have a good start and for the next ten years both nations were left alone by the international community. 2052, Amazingly both nations have reached more than 5 million in population, and their economies were doing well for the first ten years. Unfortunately all good things come to an end at certain points in life. The Emperor of Imperial Republic of Terra Solis wanted to expand his lands, but knew the only way to succeed was to invade his neighbor, Grand Republic. Unaware of his neighbors intentions, the small nation was left blind. Eventually Grand Republic was invaded and a war sprouted. In four months the war ended in Grand Republic victory. After the War, Imperial Republic merged with Grand Republic and became known as Grand Terra Solis, former leaders of the Imperial Republic were executed, loyalists were exiled back to their original countries of birth, and supporters were given another chance. The country is made up of four states, North-east, South-east, west, and central state. Each state has it's own ArchBishop (Ruler of the state), Bishop (Ruler of individual districts), and GrandBishop (Ruler of individual cities), but the central state is where all national and international issues takes place, it is also where the Head of State resides (Sophos or Emperor). There are only four departments in the nation; Energy and Technological Advancement, Agriculture, Security Defenses and Volunteer Forces, and Landscaping and Urban Development. The states are allowed to have as many departments as they see fit and so long as they can afford it. One of the many laws in Grand Terra Solis is "Influenece is a crime, for it alters the decision making of the individual" therefore this law prohibits all religions from interfering with political and governmental affairs. Another law is "If it benefits humanity in the long run, then it shall become law" this is a little vague, but mainly states anything that can keep humanity alive for years to come, can become law. Age is very important in this nation, for it determines certain priveleges and responsibilities. #16 consensual age #21 adulthood #40 midlife #55 Senior Citizen (retirement and welfare benefits) #15 military service (Only in cases of invasions are 15 year olds allowed to enter war) All citizens of the nation must carry a mandatory ID on them at all times, no matter what age they be, this is to prevent identity frauds and misleading information from reaching the public.